


The Choice

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Jock Strap [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Everything is terrible, Heartbreak, I'm crying, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sciles, Teen Wolf AU, not fanfiction series canon, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way the world ends: Not with a bang but a whimper.</p><p>When Peter offered Stiles the bite, he turned it down because of Scott. But what happens in a world where Stiles and Scott never grew up together and Stiles never tamed the need for control?</p><p>Part of a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/126885">Season 1 AU</a> where Scott and Stiles weren't friends and never met until High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Loz's amazing AU [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88246964021/initially-written-for-mating-games-but-i-messed) and [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88264026251/tofixtheshadows-replied-to-your-post-initially). We just couldn't resist playing in her world! What would it be like if Stiles didn't grow up with the boy who taught him how to be kind and Scott didn't have anyone who believed in him so hard he learned to believe in himself?

He shouldn’t have come here. The field was disturbing in the middle of the day, with Coach Finstock’s whistle cutting through the air, and a dozen other guys to keep him company. Now, it screamed nightmare fodder. Stiles’ head felt like it was full of cotton. He wasn’t sure he could control his legs. There was movement in the corner of his vision, quick and silent, like a ripple through shadows. There was no mistaking those bright red eyes.

"You must be Stiles."

When Stiles was 7, he got it in his mind that cooking oil was honey, pulled off the cap to a full bottle and tried to chug it down. His mother came home to puddles all over her kitchen floor, and Stiles covered in flour. He figured if he rolled around in enough of the powder, he would stop feeling like he was covered in slime. It didn’t work. Listening to the Alpha made him feel like he was back in that kitchen, and trying to peel of his skin.

Stiles’ expression was thunderous. He didn’t know if he could hear the screams coming from the gym, or if he was just imagining it, but he gripped the key to his Jeep in one hand, like a knife he never learned how to wield.

"You must be the raging psychopath that’s going around killing people."

"No, that would be your boyfriend."

That was bile creeping up his throat, but Stiles remained rooted in the spot. He couldn’t remember where he’d left his phone. He still wondered if he’d have enough time to dial 911 if he had it, or if this was going to end as badly as it always did on television. He’d loved horror movies for a time. Then he started living in one.

"So what - you’re not going to kill me?" Stiles sneered, and he didn’t know how the Alpha moved so quickly while his limbs felt like they were weighed down with lead.

"Don’t you understand, Stiles? I’m not the bad guy here."

Bless his black heart, the son of a bitch sounded like he believed it. He was close enough to touch, and Stiles’ shined penny loafers would never get decent traction on turf. He didn’t have time to do more than think of escape. The Alpha’s hand was on his throat, and the sound Stiles made embarrassed him. Those eyes - he understood now, why Scott said they were the only thing he remembered. They looked like they were made of fire.

"You know why I’m doing what I have to. You figured it out. I’m just… Righting a few wrongs. There are monsters in this world, Stiles. You know all about them." Stiles was shaking. For the life of him, he couldn’t control it. There was a scream, lodged in his throat, clamped down with the Alpha’s unforgiving grip.

But he believed. There were monsters. Monsters this world would never know. “You just need the power to stop them, Stiles. You can’t do this on your own. You can’t save Scott like this, and that’s all you want, right? I can help you. I can show you real power.”

Y _ou’re stronger than he is. He didn’t know what he was getting into. He couldn’t control himself. He needs you. He loves you._  The Alpha’s mouth never moved, but Stiles thought he recognized the voice in his head. He wanted to help Scott. He wanted to save him. _He’ll never leave you._

Stiles head fell back in submission. The last thing he remembered was a mouthful of fangs, then his world shattered. Stiles screamed, but the hand over his mouth wouldn’t let it out. It hurt oh God it hurt. It hurt like he was being torn apart, like his limbs were being severed one by one. It hurt like every bone in his body was being snapped and two, and stepped on. Stiles couldn’t breathe, when all he wanted to do was scream. Make it stop, dear God makE IT STOP-

He didn’t know he was being dragged. He couldn’t feel anything beyond the force that shredded his mind. Black blood spurted down his dress shirt, down the tie he spent hours fussing over and the jacket he’d steamed twice. It clogged his airways until Stiles gagged, trying to cough without the air to force it out.  He didn’t know that the ground beneath him was gone, replaced by something soft and warm, something that smelled like home and safety, and everything he’d grown to love - had loved for so long. Did Scott know? He had to. He had to know. Stiles loved him he was sorry he was so sorry.

Scott’s bedroom door closed with a snap. 

By the time Scott returned, the corpse was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Tmautog never believed that Stiles should be a werewolf, but writing with Rune supersedes canon everything else. This is only an alternate ending. We’ll be back soon!
> 
> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
